All objects emit infrared radiation (“IR”) as a function of their temperature. Thermal imaging systems, also referred to as thermal cameras or infrared cameras, are devices that generate images or video based on infrared radiation. Using IR detectors, radiation can be collected and used to generate the thermal imaging data. Thermal imaging systems can include, for example, a thermal camera and an uncooled infrared focal plane array (“FPA”). A few examples of the many applications for infrared FPAs include missile or related weapons guidance sensors, infrared astronomy, weapon targeting, home inspection (thermography), security and surveillance, automotive object avoidance, manufacturing inspection, medical imaging, and infrared phenomenology (such as observing combustion, weapon impact, rocket motor ignition, or other events that are interesting in the infrared spectrum).
Under current United States federal regulations, the export of uncooled FPAs as well as other thermal imaging devices has been tightly controlled based in part on concerns related to the use of such FPAs in thermal weapons sights. In order to prevent the export of thermal imaging systems that could be incorporated into thermal weapons systems by foreign entities, the export of cameras that incorporate FPAs has accordingly been controlled.